Power Rangers Data Force
by Shadow Henshin
Summary: With the knowledge and guidance collected by past Rangers a group of new heroes are trained for the fight against evil.
1. Chapter one: First day out

Author's notes (OF POWER!): Hello there wonderful viewer, I like that shirt you have on. Where did you buy it? Anyway welcome to Power Rangers Data Force, I hope you enjoy it. If you do please feel free to tell me in the review section, if you don't like it please tell me why. I can't get better if i don't know what i did wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, nor do I wish too.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Jay asked nervously to the brown haired man that drove the jeep they were in.

"You'll do fine," he said with a reassuring smile. Even though he didn't fully answer the question Jay left it alone. The man was Carter Grayson, one of the legendary power rangers, best not to pester him.

"Out of the fifty candidates chosen for possible rangers, you were picked for a reason." Even as the words left Carter's mouth they seemed to have some doubt behind them.

"Anyway," Jay said changing the subject, "What's my first mission gonna be."

Carter suddenly stopped the yellow jeep just a few feet from the edge of a cliff, "Recon." He replied and handed Jay a pair of binoculars.

"Great…" Jay muttered to himself.

"Well, we all start somewhere." Carter said sounding disappointed in Jay's reaction.

"So? Over there?" Jay asked looking over the cliff with the binoculars.

"Yeah."

"There's nothing there."

"Jay, look out!"

It all happened at once. Carter jumped out of the jeep and morphed as a stray blast hit Jay in the chest, knocking him off the cliff.

Fear and shock brewed in his chest as his mind tried recap what happened. He landed back first on the soft grass as pain burned through his entire body. He turned himself over and used the rocky side of the cliff to pull himself up. He could stand which he figured meant he had no broken legs. A pinching unnatural pain shot up his thigh; he fell to his knee and passed out.

* * *

Sienna sat in the in the back seat of a Silver Guardian patrol vehicle half hearing the two veteran rangers Wes and Tommy talk.

"…Andros is trying to convince the government of KO-35 to start the Ranger Program there too." Sienna guessed it was Tommy talking considering he was a ranger around the same time Andros was.

"Tommy this isn't their battle, it's ours. We shouldn't get others into it."

Sienna recognized what they were talking about, the Ranger Program was a system to connect all still active past rangers and use their collective knowledge to create new teams of rangers. Only very few rangers still have powers after all these years. Wes Collins, Eric Myers, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and Tommy Oliver, although it's rumored that both the other Zeo Ranger and the Space Rangers are still active somewhere in the universe. She looked down at a yellow Morpher on her wrist that had what looked like USB ports on the side, and added Sienna Kaya to her mental list of rangers.

"Seen you still awake over there?" A voice neither Wes's nor Tommy's asked. She turned to the seat next to her and saw that it was her friend and fellow Silver Guardian Dill Granville who smiled and pushed up his glasses after realizing she noticed him.

She remained silent and turned her head to the side so he couldn't see her smiling.

"Oh I see how it is." He said jokingly. "Miss Power Ranger is too good to talk to a lackey like me."

"Hey you two quit flirting; we've got work to do." Tommy said and got out of the car. Sienna followed him with Dill trailing behind, wielding his small black and silver gun just in case. They walked a few feet to find a man passed out next to a yellow jeep.

"Damn." Tommy whispered as Wes ran over to the fallen ranger.

"It's Carter." Wes informed everyone, "This looks bad" Tommy rushed over to Carter assessing the situation and calculating the next move.

"Tommy?" Wes asked nervously and showed Carter's neck to him. "You don't think?"

"If I've learned two things from my time as a ranger, one is that nothing is a coincidence and two always assume the worst."

Seen went to go over and get a better look and Dill went to look in the jeep for clues. For a few seconds her eyes scanned the neck for what Wes had seen, though she couldn't find anything. Then she saw it and didn't know what to make of it.

"Their bite marks." She said shocked staring at the two holes in Carter's neck. "Was it a vampire?"

"I have a feeling it was something worse." Tommy darkly replied.

"I'll call for an ambulance." He concluded.

"Make sure they have room for two." Dill said still in the jeep. "Looks like someone else was injured."

* * *

The air smelled musty and old as Anthony sat illuminated by his computer's bluish glow. He took a sip of an energy drink and placed it back on his desk, never taking his eyes off his monitor, waiting for the right moment to strike. On the right hand side a clock counting down from ten read **System will update in 10…9…8** he has his fingers on all the right keys and mouse ready to click. **5…4... **For the site to update they need to close the fire wall, in that small window of time he'd hack them and get what he needed. **3...2…1… **he click his mouse and slammed his fingers on the keys. The entire screen went black and slicking fear was injected into him. They must have found out about his hacking and shut down his internet. Then a red glow reflected from the screen and an option to save the data appeared, with shaking hands he clicked yes and the screen returned to normal.

* * *

The hooded figure stood under a large metal pipe, both the pipe's shadow and his cloak concealed him from the two people that talked below him. He at least hoped he was hidden, but one of the figures kept turning in his direction intensely staring into the space the cloaked man occupied. He hoped he was safe. Hoped but not knew. If he was seen it would only bring death whether his or who he stalked didn't really matter in the grand scale. They were just soldiers after all, in the never ending battle of good vs. evil. He pulled a silver phone-like morpher from his pocket and examined it. It was a talisman of his former self, back in the days with Andros. He'd been thinking about Andros a lot lately, the man was like a brother- hell they might as well have been brothers they were so close. He'd been willing to give his life for Andros and in one case he almost did, but that was a long time ago, felt like a million years.

He was shocked back into reality when the brown haired man shot another glance at him; it was Ren the Duke of Darkus, a planet in the self-proclaimed _rectorem_ solar system that proudly stood a few galaxies away. Ren returned his focus to the gray haired man that slumped in his gold incrusted throne.

"Progress report Ren." The man said sounding completely bored.

"Our scientists were able to reverse engineer some of the recovered machines." To demonstrate three silver figures with golden brass colored faces walked awkwardly into the room.

The hooded figure recognized them instantly they were Cogs, the foot soldiers of the machine empire.

"How well do they function?" The gray haired man asked.

"Let's find out." Ren said smiling. "Cogs! Take out the intruder over there!"

To the cloaked man confusion Ren was pointing in the opposite direction, into a narrow hallway of their ship. A spot he couldn't see. A spot he'd better take a look at.

* * *

Anthony had posted the data he downloaded online on a popular social network; he could barely understand anything about it other than it was some kind of transmitter that emulated some kind of energy. None of that mattered to him, it was all about revenge, and the rangers had to pay for what they did. The world around Anthony was fuzzy and dazed with red lines going across every inch in his field of vision. Of course things would be weird; he hadn't slept in three days. Every attempt at rest led him to a dream that even though it lay hidden in the farthest and darkest part of his mind it still held its icy grip on him.

It started with Anthony walking through an abandoned alleyway. Hopelessly following a trail of bread crumbs as if this was a nursery rhyme he could only vaguely remember. Everything about the place seemed wrong; the sky was black and empty with the first of the streetlights flickering a scarlet glow on the old weather eroded street. As he walked the sense of panic increased with every step. He was alone, but still being watched. He could feel the fearless eyes watch him from what seemed like an entirely different plain of existence, he could hear their metal claws trying tear through the thin membrane that separated them.

The trail began to get thinner as he approached an old newspaper building that stood under the shadow of a large skyscraper. The sweet smell of flowers held faintly in the air as his hand wrapped around the door knob. He entered the room and a choir of innocent sounding voices seemed to seep through the walls.

_"Ring around the rosy."_

A figure walked from a shadow that stemmed from a poorly lite side of the waiting room. It was a silhouette of a child, its shadow-like body seemed to shift and flicker as if it were some kind of illusion. Every single fiber of his brain told him that what he was seeing was fake, nothing but his mind playing tricks on him, but despite all that he knew it was real.

"_Pocket full posies_."

Anthony stood paralyzed in fear as his eyes followed the trail of crumbs that ended at the very edge of a hole that stood in the middle of the room as if it was drilled there. A thin smile spread across the shadow-figure's face as its red eyes pieced through every inch of the darkness.

_"Ashes Ashes."_

The ground began to shake and crack under Anthony's feet, and before he could react it crumbled under him.

A voice loud enough to escape the ozone layer erupted from all around him, "Someone help me!"

_"They all fall down."_

Jay awoke with a blinding light that stunned his senses for a brief second as a realization that he was still alive finally hit him. He could feel his senses slowly returning, based on the sterile dry air he assumed he was in hospital and as his eyes re-opened to a white empty room he knew it was true. Well almost empty, a red haired girl in a yellow shirt sat next to him checking her phone and probably texting. He recognized her as Sienna, a girl who was also chosen to be a ranger. Her friend Dill always pushed Jay to talk to her more; he couldn't ever really understand that. She was pretty, in an innocent way but not his type. She was always out of the way and kept to herself.

* * *

"Oh, you're awake." She said with pleasant sound in her voice, Jay liked her voice it had a smooth almost hypnotic tone to it.

"Guess so." Jay said trying to painfully sit up.

"I was kinda hoping you'd sleep a little longer."

"Why? You like watching me drool." He said wiping the side of his mouth.

"No you talk in your sleep."

"What do I say?"

"You talk about how much you miss your mommy." She said with a serious tone.

"What? Do I really?" he asked with a flushed face.

"No, God I was only joking." An awkward sideways smile went across the right side of her face.

"Sienna." A boy in a white vinyl shirt said from the door frame, it was Trent Mercer, Tommy Oliver's apprentice. "The same energy signal that appeared when Jay and Carter were attacked has shown up again."

"I'm on it." she said without a second thought.

"Me too." Jay said trying to stand but only managing to fall on his face.

"No." Sienna said her deep blue eyes sharply stabbed into him with a strange worried look deeply embedded into them as she helped him up.

"I'm not gonna lose this time." Jay said trying to reassure her. "I'm the leader anyway."

"Not until you're fully healed." She said sternly.

"I can still help!" he pleaded.

"If you go out there like this you'll end up like Carter." Her voice was on the verge of screaming. "He's in intensive care because of whatever attacked you both!"

"Chill Seen," Dill said appearing next to Trent.

"Whatever." She said storming out of the room with Trent at her tail.

"So…" Dill said sarcastically, "That went well."

"She needs to learn that I'm the leader here not her." Jay said madder then he should be.

"Dude as long as she's on your team you'll never be in charge."

"Huh?"

"You're clueless." Dill said and left the room, leaving Jay with only the sound of his own beating heart.

* * *

Sienna followed Trent and Tommy through the busy street on foot as they followed the map that had appeared inside their helmets. Tommy was the leader and wore his Zeo Ranger Red suit, Trent in the White Dino Ranger suit, and Sienna was wearing what they called the Data Force Yellow suit. It was of course yellow with a small skirt and a helmet with yellow on one side with black zeros and ones and a black side with the word data in yellow on it. As their yellow, white, and red dots got closer to the street the energy was coming from the fewer cars they passed, this both scared and reassured Sienna. On one side it meant there would be something dangerous. On the better side if there was something there they wouldn't have to worry about people getting in the way. When they reached the alley there wasn't a car in sight and every single house had their blinds closed, it gave Sienna a chill down her spine.

The only person that stood in the street was a red haired man in his twenties with spiked hair and biker gloves. A psychotic smile spread across his face as he stood next to an apartment complex, "Hi my names Nar and I'm going to burn you to cinders." To Sienna's shock a flame formed in Nar's hand.

Three balls of fire shot from Nar's hand and flew for Sienna, but Trent moved in front of her using his super speed and reflected the fire with his Drago Sword.

"Stay on your toes." Trent told her as Tommy rushed at Nar with his Zeo Saber. The two clashed with Nar holding off the blade with his arms. Nar's sweatshirt sleeves ripped reviling twin blades hidden under them. Each slash Tommy swung were reflected by Nar and it was clear the two of them were at equal strength.

"Thanks for the game guys." Nar said and kicked Tommy in the chest, knocking him away. As that happened a purple blur zoomed in front of Nar and when it stopped everyone stared in disbelief. What stood between them was something none of them ever expected to see, it was a purple Power Ranger. "This guy's gonna take over for me ok?" Nar said as a wall of flames surrounded him. When the flame disappeared he was gone only leaving the strange ranger in his place. The purple ranger had a black visor that took up most of his helmet and two white fangs then extended from his mouth guard. Tommy rushed at the purple ranger as it held a katana with a guard shaped like bat wings. Instead of the two swords clashing the purple ranger slashed with blurring speed at Tommy sending sparks out like a pyromaniac on The Fourth of July. He even had the speed to attack Trent who rushed at him using his super speed.

Sienna watched in horror as both Trent and Tommy were defeated and lay un-morphed on the road as the powerful purple ranger slowly walked toward her. She pulled her Silver Guardian handgun out and began hopelessly shooting blasts at him. He kept advancing and reflected the blast without any effort. She just needed to slow him down, maybe a ranger would save them, but she knew it was pointless.

"I never thought the rangers of Earth would be so weak." He said and began laughing. "You all know nothing of sacrifice, being a ranger is more than running around in colored spandex." He knocked the handgun from her hand and held his blade up to her neck. "Good and evil don't exist."

"Stop!" a voice yelled from behind the purple ranger. Sienna saw it was a boy she hadn't ever seen before. He was about seventeen with medium blond hair and gray eyes. Despite how he stood firmly and stared directly at the purple ranger Sienna could tell he was terrified, his hands were balled into bone white fists and were shaking.

"Sorry miss." The purple ranger said, "I've got to take care of this insect first." The purple ranger became a blur that charged at the boy. Then in a strange twist of fate when the purple ranger swung his sword instead of slicing through flesh it clanked against a silver short sword that even the boy looked confused he was holding it. The boy used the moment of shock to swing the sword at the purple ranger, which caused enough damage for it to flee. The sword disappeared and the boy started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sienna yelled finally finding words. "Who are you and how did you do that?"

The boy stopped and said, "My names Anthony, and I don't know it just kinda happened."

"If you come with us maybe you can help fight." She suggested.

"I didn't attack him because he was evil; it was because he was a ranger. I'd do the same to you too but I can't stand to see women in pain." He held his head down as he walked away.

"Wait!" She pleaded, but he left without ever glancing back.


	2. Chapter Two: Rising

Authors notes: Hello again people of whom must have liked the first chapter to still be here. Now I'm not completely happy with the first chapter but I'm trying to make up for it by sending all you wonderful people this. As I'm sure you noticed by now this story is going along a similar premiss as Amit Bhaumik's failed project, Hexagon. If you don't know Hexagon it was meant to be an adaption of Hurricanger in which Tommy was going to lead an organization of Power Rangers. If your interested in knowing more the aforementioned Amit Bhaumik wrote about in his blog. Google it, but read this first.

Chapter Two: Rising

Nar sat on a lopsided old couch that had definitely seen better days.

"Can we go burn some stuff; I'm getting bored doing nothing." He announced loudly hoping his voice would be heard.

After a few moments of silence the purple ranger walked in, he never unmorphed around other people and claimed it to be against his customs to do so. "A warrior should die how they lived." He'd always say. Frankly Nar didn't care about him; the ranger was just a pawn of their leader, then again so was he.

"What do you want?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Let's go burn something." Nar suggested and a small flame sparked above his hand.

"We can't draw any unneeded attention to ourselves." The ranger gave a cruel chuckle then said, "What would poor little Nova say to your-." His sentence was cut off by Nar shooting a blast of fire at the ranger which flew just a few inches from his head.

"Don't." Nar said sternly.

The ranger led out a grunt and started to walk away. Nar knew he could take down the ranger anytime he wanted, Nar was the Duke of Pyrus after all, and the ranger was just a lackey. The boy whom had defeated the ranger, he might be able to though and that bothered Nar. Things could go wrong if the boy remained alive.

"That's it." Nar said aloud. "I'm gonna go take care of the boy that kicked you're ass."

"No." The ranger said flatly, "I said we weren't going to do anything risky."

"I don't care, who died and made you king anyway."

With that Nar got up and left, never hearing what the ranger said under his breath. "If you don't watch yourself it'll be you who died and made me king."

* * *

Sienna sat in the front row of the conference that was being held in a large circular room. The recently recovered Jay sat on one side of her and Dill on the other. At the very center of the room Hayley Ziktor, close friend of Tommy and head researcher for the Ranger Program was giving her speech.

"As most of you know the Data Ranger suits have a connection to the Data Field which allows them to convert data to a physical object." Everyone in the room seemed bored with where this was going. She had explained the Data Field a couple thousand times. "But as I've learned from the fight Data Yellow had a little over a week ago it's clear that the suits aren't the only thing capable of using this field."

Now everyone was shocked into reality and completely tuned it.

"If we go over a clip that was recorded when the mystery ranger appeared." The mystery ranger was one the most talked about thing in the base; no one had ever seen Tommy beat so badly. A screen appeared with the ranger about to attack the boy that saved Sienna. There was an outline of a sword in between his hand with red lines going through it. "It seems that the boy, Anthony, can somehow use the Data Field without a Data suit." Everyone seemed shocked, sienna included. She had wondered how a sword just appeared in his hand but she hadn't imagined that was how.

"So Tommy?" Hayley said to him whom was next to her. "I feel it is necessary to bring him here at all costs."

"I agree. Silver Guardians, get to it!"

"Wait now." A co-leader of the Silver Guardians and fellow ranger, Eric said and stood holding his hands out in a stopping motion, "I didn't give you permission to control my group."

"My building, my rules. Don't like them, then leave." Tommy said and pointed to the door.

Eric sat back down and mumbled, "Keep acting like this and I will."

* * *

Anthony ran for his life as the heat of a thousand suns followed him with a psychotic laugh trailing along with it. He figured this was what hell was like, trying to outrun Satan. No Satan was evil, but nothing like whatever was after him.

A ball of fire shot past Anthony's head and hit a brick building, burning right through it.

"Awe what's wrong sword boy, afraid to face the _FIRE!_" A voice said with an insane tone.

Anthony was out of breath and his legs felt like loose gravel, but stopping would most likely lead to his death so it's not like he had a say in it.

"Soon you're gonna be_ ashes." _He taunted.

That sentence alone scared him more than anything else and _"Ashes ashes,"_ Kept running through his head. Finally he had all he could take and feel to his knees, everything slowed as the wild eyed man began getting closer to the fallen Anthony. They stared eye to eye with the man standing over him hands ablaze. Then for a few seconds the fire man just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Ya'know what?" he said and his flames dissipated, "You're too pathetic to die here. Come back when you're ripe enough to fight." He walked away, leaving the sound of sirens in his wake.

* * *

Jay felt undeniably great; it had been for too long since he was well enough to walk. In the past few days since he recovered he'd been training with Sienna and Dill though the two of them kept their distance from Jay when it wasn't necessary for them to work together. Jay was fine with that; he got nervous talking to girls anyway. Jay walked into the windowless room they were holding a blonde haired boy. He hadn't done anything wrong but they didn't know the extent of his powers yet. The boy could access the Data field and that could lead to trouble.

"You know kidnaping is illegal right?" the boy asked Tommy who stood emotionlessly in a suit and sun glasses.

"Do you think the government is going to question the people who save their butts every day?"

The boy scowled and sulked in his seat.

"So Anthony?" Tommy continued, "How do you manipulate the Data Field?"

"Like I said before, I don't know." The boy seemed to honestly not know but Tommy kept pressing him.

"You must know something about it, how do you feel when it happens, or maybe what triggers it?"

"No it happened once. I was scared and almost died." He said sarcastically.

"We can arrange that to happen again." Tommy said and pulled out his Thundermax Blaster.

"You won't shoot me." Anthony said confidently.

They stood there coldly staring at one another like statues, frozen beasts from long ago waiting for another battle.

"Wanna bet." Tommy said darkly and Jay thought he saw his grip on the trigger tighten.

Jay stared wide eyed at the situation, Tommy the man that started the Ranger Program and arguably one of the best rangers to ever live holding a gun to the head of a sixteen year old boy.

Jay jumped as a loud noise exploded in his ears, had Tommy shot? No it was the siren that rang through the room. Tommy lowered the gun, turned to Jay and said, "You better go take care of that, I'll send Sienna to give you back up."

Realizing that it was best for him to follow orders he ran out of the room.

* * *

Sienna and Jay rushed into the park that their helmets had told them to go to.

What they found was a robot with a large chest and thin arms was tearing apart cars and chasing civilians away.

"Hey tin can!" Jay yelled feeling brave now that he was in his blue data suit. "You better stop that!"

The robot looked at him and threw a car. Jay pulled a small flash drive out and put it in his morpher saying, "Weapon data DOWNLOAD." A long cylinder like gun appeared in his hand and blasted the car in half. Sienna did the same with the morpher summoning twin wave-bladed swords and ran at the robot. The robot's two arms connected with one of the yellow ranger's blades while her second blade slashed at the chest of her foe. The robot pushed down on the yellow ranger's sword and forced her to the ground, then pressed its arms into the dirt and propelled itself back a few yards to recuperate. The yellow ranger thought fast and pursued him. Bullets flew from gear shaped cuffs on the robot's hands and the yellow ranger dodged them with a series of jumps and flips. A trail of impacting bullets followed yellow as she got closer to the robot. The blade she held in her left hand connected with the right hand of the robot sending bullets flying in random directions as it flailed. The robot's left hand turned and blew a barrage of bullets into yellow ranger's data suit. Sienna fell to her knees and the robot knocked her into a nearby tree. Jay shot a blue laser at the robot but to no avail.

"If this keeps up we're gonna end up dead." Jay said gritting his teeth.

"Half way there…" Sienna said in between deep painful breaths.

"That's enough for today." A voice commanded and two figures appeared next to the robot. One was a man in a green trench coat with black hair and a long thin battle axe in his hand. The robot turned and kneeled to the man.

"Rangers!" the man yelled with a threatening tone, "Tell your superiors to prepare for war, the soldiers of rectorem are making their charge." In a vain attempt to attack the man Jay fired a blast but it was deflected by a blonde haired boy holding a trident who stood next to the black haired man.

"Who are you?" Jay asked to the two men.

"I am Morituro, Duke of Aquos." The blonde hair boy proudly said.

"And I am Feint, Duke of Ventus." The black haired boy added.

Hopeless to stop them the two strange men and the robot left.

* * *

The cogs congested the narrow hallway as the cloaked figure tried to get a better look at the other intruder. He climbed from pipe to pipe overhead of the commotion. The sound of ripping metal tore through the room as dismembered robotic limbs flew from every angle. What stood in the middle of crowd was something strange but not surprising; it was a silver ranger with golden shoulder pieces and gantlets. His helmet was shaped like wolf and the visor was where the eyes would be. The ranger viciously ripped into cogs like an animal. The figure was going to leave and let this ranger take care of the cogs, but then he saw Ren approaching with bored look on his face and his sword drawn to his side. The figure jumped down from the pipe and his hood flew up revealing a man with long platinum blonde hair. He pulled out his morpher and transformed into the Silver Space Ranger and shot down enough Cogs with his Astro Blaster to make a spot for him to land.

"Who are you?" the wolf ranger asked.

"Zhane." He replied, "And you?"

"Jace," the ranger said and ripped the head off a cog.

The two rangers stood back to back as a new wave of cogs came to replace their destroyed comrades.

"We need to find a way out of here," Zhane said as several cogs flew back in a wave of sparks.

"Why," Jace said calmly despite the situation, "These robots are total junk."

"Him." Zhane said as Ren advanced toward them, slashing any cogs in his way.

"Good thing I can get a ship. Gun please?" he asked and Zhane threw his blaster at him. Jace blasted ten cogs down to his right then said, "This way," and ran into the carnage. They charged into the army, Jace blasting a walkway and Zhane knocking any stray cogs away with his Super Silverizer. Even as they made their escape Ren continued to follow relentlessly.

They reached the end of the hallway and entered the ship dock.

"You parked your ship will all the enemy ships?" Zhane asked slightly confused.

"I said I could get a ship, not that I had one." He blasted two guards that stood next to a large battle ship. "This one looks good."

"You're not sanest man are you Jace?" he asked jokingly.

"Nope and loving it," he opened the back hatch of the ship and gestured that Zhane get in first.

Zhane claimed into the back and asked Jace how they were going to go about flying it.

"I don't know I figure winging it wouldn't hurt ya'know this should be fu-." Zhane turned to see why Jace stopped and his heart froze. Ren stood there holding Jace and pressing a sword to his neck.

"You made a mistake coming here rangers." Ren said still seeming bored. "No invader has ever left the Masters Grand Planet Buster alive."

"Zhane go while he's busy with me!" Jace yelled desperately.

"Aren't you a brave one?" Ren asked sarcastically. "I think I have a better idea."

"Zhane go…" Jace pleaded.

"Now just a minute." Ren said. "I'll let you and your friend go, but you gotta do something for me."

He waited a few seconds for a reply but when none was given he continued.

"There's a girl who's hiding out on Mirinoi, she goes by the name Nova. I want her dead."

"Like we'd ever become your assassins." Jace proclaimed.

"No we'll do it." Zhane said with a defeated look on his face. "Just let Jace go."

A twisted smile speared across Ren's face and he threw Jace into the back hatch. Right before the door closed Ren turned away, threw something from behind his back and it slid into the ship.

Jace demorphed, he was about seventeen with gold hair and silver eyes. He picked up what Ren had thrown at them.

"Guess we know how we're gonna drive now." Jace held a key dangling from a chain.


	3. Chapter Three: Shades of Grey Part 1

Author Notes: Sorry about taking so long to update this, I've been busy with other things and possibly a project that you Super Sentia fans will enjoy. Well foreshadowing aside as you will realize this chapter is longer then its predecessors. This is because of the nature of its arc and the theme of it. So not only is it longer but I felt it needed to be sliced into a two parter for length consistency. Enough of my babbling, please enjoy.

Nar had fallen asleep with a magazine on his face. He had been reading about a time in the country's history that slavery was legal and how they fought to change that. This puzzled Nar, if they were opposed of it why didn't they just leave. That's how it worked where he was from. Because of that there were very little wars amongst themselves. Humans on the other hand were different; they fought every other day for frivolous things like money and land. Humans are animals with little common sense, but they do something strange. Something Nar had a hard time pin pointing.

There was a loud knocking on the door so Nar went to investigate. When he opened the door two men just walked in without any kind of permission. One was a blonde haired boy and the other was a black haired man.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Nar asked with slight distress.

"What's wrong Nar, expecting it to be Nova?" The black haired man asked with a mocking tone.

"Can we please not fight today?" The blonde hair boy suggested with an optimistic tone. "I mean we're all on the same side right?"

"Same team yes." Nar said in between his teeth, "Same side no.

The black haired man smiled and sighed, "So where do we sleep?"

"Get the hell out." Nar commanded.

"Awe no hard feeling Flammey. We're just chumming around, like good old friends should." The black haired man said then started laughing.

"I said leave." Nar said and flames stared forming in his hands.

"When are you gonna learn Nar, fire isn't the answer to all of life's problems."

"But you're burning corpse is."

"Harsh man."

"Just go." Nar said sternly.

"Let them stay." The purple ranger said from the other side of the room.

"Fine." Nar said after a few seconds of silence. "You can both stay in the guest room."

"Thanks buddy." The black haired man said and walked in the direction Nar was pointing.

The blonde haired boy followed behind and seemed ashamed of the situation.

"So? Where to brave leader?" Jace asked as Zhane drove through the empty vast space.

"Mirinoi I guess," he said trying to focus on his driving.

"What? We're really gonna kill that girl?" Jace asked clearly shocked.

"No, but it could be useful to find out why he wants her dead."

"Good point, but if we don't kill her we'll be liars." Jace added.

"Sometimes you have to lie to protect the innocent."

Jace's face darkened, "My mentor used to say that…"

"He seems like a wise person."

"He was."

"Was? What happened?"

"He went missing. I came to the Rectorem's ship hoping to find him there."

"Well maybe he's on Mirinoi." Zhane suggested but not really believing it.

"Yeah." Jace agreed, but Zhane could see he was hiding something.

Jay and Dill stood in a large metal room as skyscrapers sprouted from the ground with sidewalks and roads; they were in a modified version on the SimuDeck, a program the spaces rangers used to train. Purple humanoid figures began appearing from buildings and Dill cocked his gun with a grin. Dill shot down six of them with a single clip, and side swiped two while he reloaded, and then shot them in the head.

"You're good." Jay commented as he blasted a group of them with his large cylinder Data Gun.

"Thanks." Dill said and shot at two of the monsters that Jay didn't see trying to sneak up on him.

"Why haven't you tried to get spot as a ranger?" Jay wondered aloud.

"It's just not my thing," he replied, "That's more Sienna's dream."

"Oh, well you'd be really good at it."

"Maybe…" he said and punched one of the monsters in the face and then roundhouse kicked it into a nearby building. "Speaking of Sienna, she's pretty cute huh?"

The question struck Jay weirdly, not by what was said but because the first answer that popped into his head was _yes_.

"Kinda…" Jay replied with his heart beating ten times faster than it should. "But she's not my type."

Jay began to think of the possibility that Sienna actually liked him- his thought was disrupted by one of the purple monsters punching him in the gut. He buckled over in pain, why they felt the SimuDeck needed Data Field technology still baffled him.

"I'm done." Jay said catching his breath.

"Pull the plug man." Dill said referring to the rangers being the ones able to activate and deactivate the SimuDeck.

"Yeah." Jay said and pulled the usb- like devise that he had used to activate the simulation from his morpher

"I think it's time," Hayley said with a worried look on her face to Tommy as the florescent light seemed to reflect off of his tired baggy eyes.

"We don't have anyone strong enough." He said with a sigh.

"We do and you know It." she said and she gestured to the picture of Anthony on the desk.

"He's just a brat." He spat with strange venom.

"Maybe he is, but he's the only one who's stood up to you, and he's not even a ranger!" She said with unexpected fury.

"You've lost focus of the true goal." He said with a disappointed tone.

"No, I think you have." She said and left.

Sienna walked casually down the street with her mind half in another world. She was thinking about how exciting her time as a ranger had been, even though she hasn't won a single battle.

A scream knocked her into reality and her head turned to two thugs whom had just mugged a middle aged man. She was about to try to stop them when a familiar looking blond haired boy stopped in front of thieves and blocked their path. The boy had a small childish face and ice blue eyes. He stood proudly and held out his hand as if to stop them.

"Get outta the way kid." The larger of the two thugs commanded.

"Yeah, might get pummeled if you don't." The other thug said snickering which distorted his demented tattoos.

"I'll will, when you give the money back." The boy said with a fake confidence she's seen many criminals… and Dill use. It was that moment she realized who he was. He was one the two people that appeared after the robot had beaten her, but was he doing here?

"You asked for it." The larger thug said and plowed his fist into the boy's chest.

Instead of quickly killing them like Sienna thought he'd do the boy fell to his knees with tears running down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guess he was all bark." The smaller thug said.

"Better check to see if he's got any money." The large thug said.

Sienna quickly sprang into action and pointed her Sliver Guardian pistol at the thugs and proclaimed.

"By order of silver guardians drop the money and leave." She really didn't want to involve the other guardians since she kinda skipped training.

"Shit it's the cops." One of them screamed and dropped a wallet.

"Yeah." The other replied and the two ran out of sight.

She quickly ran to the boy and helped him up.

"Thanks," he replied nervously and wiped his eyes.

"You're welcome," She said realizing he didn't recognize her because he'd only seen her morphed.

"Hey you OK?" a voice rang out from the side of them.

She turned her head and her heart stopped. Nar stood there with a strangely nice smile on his face.

"Yeah." The boy said now on his feet. "This girl saved me from some thieves, and make them drop the-." He turned to the spot where the wallet fell but nothing was there. "Oh." He finished with a disappointed tone.

"It happens bro." Nar said and patted the boy on the head. He turned to Sienna.

"Yeah sorry about this. I swear he's more trouble than he's worth." He laughed and held out his hand. "My name's Nar by the way."

She took his hand and half expected to burst into flames, "I'm Sienna."

"That's a beautiful name." Nar said then blushed realizing how awkward that sounded.

"Thanks." She replied which made his face redder.

"Hey how about we go chill at my place, I mean I can cook you a meal for my gratitude."

She paused for a second as her heart stared pumping with fear, how could this be the man from before? Was this all a trap? It couldn't be they didn't know she was the yellow ranger.

"Sure." She finally said but still feeling spectacle.

"Great!" Nar said excitedly and rushed away.

She turned to the boy for some kind of signal.

"Well come on." Nar said already a on the next street.

"Alright." She called and rushed forward. Not seeing the concerned face the boy was making.

Anthony stood impatiently as the final paperwork was being filled out for his release.

"You're lucky your mom was nice enough to pick you up." Tommy said with slight disappointment in his tone.

"After you wrongfully kidnapped him." Anthony's mother snapped at Tommy with her long blond hair in curls and grey eyes in fury.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess." Tommy said under his breath. "Alright you can leave now."

"Come on Anthony." His mother said as she pulled him out of the office.

Sienna, Nar, and the boy whom was named Morituro stood at the entrance of a large run down house.

"Home sweet home." Nar announced and swung the two doors open as if this was some grand affair.

They all walked into the large living room with brown dirt infested carpet and flickering lights.

"So this is where you live?" Sienna asked trying to distract herself from the creepy setting.

"Yeah it's a bit of a wreck but its home I guess." Nar replied with a sympathetic tone for his dwelling.

Sienna noticed large burn marks that ran across the walls in strange patterns and didn't need to ask who put them there.

"It's nice." She lied to stay on his good side.

"It looks like their gone." Morituro said with a certain perk in his voice.

"Who?" Sienna asked getting worried again.

"Just our roommates." Nar said plainly, "Their pricks anyway."

They reached a lopsided, grey, musty couch, "Go on take a seat." Nar suggested and pointed to the couch, "I'll go cook something up." He said and ran into what Sienna guessed was the kitchen.

Morituro went to help Nar leaving Sienna alone for twenty minutes with nothing to do but check her phone and surf the web. Surprisingly Dill hadn't texted her about skipping the training, normally he'd chew her out for it. She shrugged it off and figured he was busy with something else.

She quickly jumped as the entrance doors swung out with a loud bang and a blacked haired man rushed in with a battle axe in one hand and blood dripping from the other.

He quickly dropped his weapon, grabbed Sienna by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

Her heart beat at an unearthly rate as fear suffocated her lungs, she was right this had been a trap.

"What the hell man!" Nar yelled appearing from the room with a white apron on and hands blazing with small embers that rotated around them.

"It was her!" The black haired man yelled with slurry anger.

A blast of fire shot over the black haired man's head and in the time it took him to recover Nar pushed the man a few feet from Sienna and blocked him from her. "I asked what your deal was." Nar firmly stated.

"She's a spy!" he yelled. In one fluent he movement grabbed in axe and swung it down, but Nar was quick to react and pulled himself and her away allowing the axe to instead slice into the plaster wall.

"I need an explanation!" Nar yelled with his arms becoming fully engulfed in flames. "Tell me now or I **_BURN _**you to cinders!" Sienna was instantly shocked by his shift in personality and even more afraid then before.

"The rangers are on their way here, me and your vampire buddy tried to hold them off but they were too strong I had leave him to warn you."

"How many?!" Nar asked angrily but Sienna wasn't sure at whom anymore.

"Three and some weird monster!" The black haired man yelled back.

Sienna asked herself why the rangers would be working with a monster but then figured it didn't matter right now.

Nar cursed under his breath then turned to Sienna.

"Go find Morituro, and then the two of you need to get as far away from here as possible. I don't care where you go as long its safe."

She didn't need to be told twice, with all her energy she ran into the kitchen to get Morituro.

"We need to get-." She said then stopped in mid-sentence as she stared at the cake Nar had been frosting before he was interrupted. The cake clearly said "Hope this makes up for the time we've wasted." It was clear she'd never understand Nar.

"What's going on?" Morituro asked and was clearly distressed.

"Nar told me to come get you and run away." She said quickly hoping that's all he would need to hear.

"Why what was the noise before?" He asked clearly not satisfied.

"Rangers are coming we don't have time to talk right now." She said and dragged him through the back door. The two of them ran to the city with great haste, Sienna only wished her feet were as fast as her beating heart.


End file.
